Shots
Description The primary method of attack, utilised by holding the Shot button. For most weapons this is the only method of operation, though some feature alternate uses by either tapping the Shot button or holding the Rapid Shot button. By default the Shot button has a shared mapping with the Slow button, however they can be separated. Under normal circumstances shooting can be performed indefinitely. It is rendered unavailable during area transitions (where there are no enemies), while stunned following a death, during an overheat, and when fighting Argenteum Astrum. Shots Eryth Millfall Name: Golden Dawn & Nameless Nature: Fires directly forward Rapid Shot: (Roughly) doubles attack speed, raises heat Piercing: No Notes: *If heat exceeds a set amount, the guns overheat preventing all use (including regular shots) for 8-10 seconds, or until Demonic Shift is used. *Heat does not raise during Demonic Shift, so overheating is impossible. *As a warning, high heat levels are indicated by Ertyh's hands turning red. *Warning sound effects also play shortly prior to overheating. Earl Types Shot 1 (RiG 1xx) Name: Star Fire Nature: Fires a five-way spread Rapid Shot: No Piercing: No Speed: Locked at 4 Notes: *The direction of the spread is identical to the Rapid Shot of Elixirel's Star Fire. *The damage distribution differs to the Rapid Shot of Elixirel's Star Fire; The middle bullet (aimed directly forward) is stronger than the other four, which all display a visual fade. *At the lowest Phase Levels the outer shots can kill many weak enemies; above that, they cannot. *When using this shot, Earl's speed is locked at 4 regardless of Mana Action used. *Holding the Rapid Shot button slightly decreases attack speed. Shot 2 (RiG 2xx) Name: Twin Drill Nature: Fires directly forward, slight movement aim Rapid Shot: No Piercing: Yes Speed: ±0 (6 with average Mana Action) Notes: *When moving vertically, the attack direction slightly follows the direction of movement. *As such, quick alternating movements can help with Onslaughts and attacking enemies it is dangerous to be directly in front of. *Under normal conditions (attacking from distance against single/few targets) it demonstrably has the greatest damage output of Earl Types' primary weapons. *Holding the Rapid Shot button does not appear to affect attack speed. Shot 3 (RiG 3xx) Name: Lucky Star Nature: Fires directly forward, arrives instantly Rapid Shot: No Piercing: Yes Speed: ±0 (6 with average Mana Action) Notes: *A laser that always covers everything directly in front of Earl's Fatal Point whenever the Shot / Rapid Shot buttons are pressed. *Accumulates hits quickly. *Appears to be unusually weak; damages enemies slower than Star Fire and Photon when used at long range. *The game manual claims that its damage output builds up the longer it hits an enemy, however this is not the case. *Holding the Rapid Shot button does not appear to affect attack speed, however it does affect the sound emitted. Shot 4 (RiG 4xx) Name: Photon Nature: Fires directly forward, limit to one projectile on-screen Rapid Shot: No Piercing: No Speed: -1 (5 with average Mana Action) Notes: *A missile attack with a small explosion visual on impact. *Defeats all non-named enemies in one shot. *Limited to one missile on-screen at a time; will not fire when the previous shot is still visible. *Due to the above, attacking at close range dramatically increases attack speed as each shot hits faster. *Has the highest damage per hit of all shots; also the greatest damage for time when used at point blank range. *Many consecutive hits can briefly trigger a Planeshift. Elixirel Name: Star Fire / Babel Range (as stated in GundeadliGne) Nature: Fires directly forward, large area Rapid Shot: Fires a five-way spread Piercing: No* Notes: *The Shot attack creates a wide pink beam-type attack. *The Rapid Shot attack is a five-way spread with the same distribution as Earl's Star Fire. *The Rapid Shot attack damage is spread evenly for each bullet; killing enemies with the outer bullets is viable even at high Phase Levels. *When using her Mana Action, the Shot attack becomes stronger and wider. *When using her Mana Action, the Rapid Shot attack becomes stronger and piercing. *When not using her Mana Action, the Shot attack is stronger against a singular target than the Rapid Shot attack even if the full spread hits. *When using her Mana Action, the Rapid Shot attack is stronger against a singular target than the Shot Attack if the full spread hits. *Broadly this weapon behaves identically in GundeadliGne.